


But this cocoon is so delightful

by clottedcreamfudge



Series: Tooth-rotting Malec nonsense [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clottedcreamfudge/pseuds/clottedcreamfudge
Summary: “We’re huddling together for heat conservation purposes.”“Which is… easier than magically fixing the heating?” Alec had asked, eyebrows raised in the darkness.“No, but it’s certainly nicer, don’t you think?” Alec had conceded the point.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Tooth-rotting Malec nonsense [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170269
Comments: 22
Kudos: 172





	But this cocoon is so delightful

It’s been raining for days. The weather outside is completely miserable, a grey-black landscape of blurred city lights and roaring winds that rattle the windows with frightening strength. Patrols are absolute hell when they get sent on them, and even demon activity is at an all-time low; hell dimensions probably have nicer weather at this time of year. The heating has gone out at the loft, and there’s a chill clinging to the air that seems sharp and unshakeable.

Alec finds himself in the glorious position of not giving a shit.

“You really _could_ just magically fix the heating,” he murmurs into Magnus’s neck, feeling rather than hearing the noncommittal hum his boyfriend gives in response. Yeah. He’s not too bothered about it either. He’s more than warm enough where he is.

The second the heating had given up (and Alec’s still not _entirely_ sure that it did so without intervention), Magnus had summoned an alarmingly extensive selection of blankets and pillows from Raziel only knows where, piled them all onto the bed, then stripped off his clothes and disappeared beneath them like some kind of burrowing animal.

Alec hadn’t really been sure what to make of it all.

Then Magnus’s head had emerged from the bizarre nest, makeup and perfectly coiffed hair still miraculously intact, and asked him if he was coming in.

“O- _kay_ ,” he’d said slowly, pulling off his boots and socks then starting on his belt. “Can I ask why we’re doing this?”

“I’ve been enjoying a number of David Attenborough nature documentaries recently,” Magnus had said seriously. “Also survival programmes. It’s possible I may have been neglecting some of my other duties, in fact, and I should be cut off from reality television for a while-”

“Magnus,” Alec had prompted, calmly removing the rest of his clothes before sliding into the welcome heat of the mad blanket den.

“Yes, anyway,” Magnus had said, pulling Alec further into the dark warmth and moving so they were wrapped around each other, chest to toe. “We’re huddling together for heat conservation purposes.”

“Which is… easier than magically fixing the heating?” Alec had asked, eyebrows raised in the darkness.

“No, but it’s certainly nicer, don’t you think?” Alec had conceded the point.

➼

The wind howls on and the rain continues to lash against whatever it feels gets in the way of the usual course of its duties. The darkness gets darker, the clouds showing no signs of thinning in spite of the release of their burden; streets stay empty under the onslaught, but for the shimmering rivers of water cascading down the dips and cracks of the uneven sidewalks.

Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane remain immune to it all, cocooned in a place of their own making that is, for all of its mundanity, really quite magical.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I just posted something in this fandom with a Gen rating. It's finally happened.


End file.
